Ven a Reír
Ven a Reír (Smile Song en inglés), es la primera canción en el decimo octavo episodio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Es la décima tercera canción cantada por Pinkie Pie. Es una canción dedicada a sus amigos. En esta, demuestra como le gusta dar felicidad a los demás y que hacer eso la hace feliz. Español Latino Pie thumb|300px :Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, (¡Hola!) :Y me gusta decir, (¡¿Como estas?!) :Yo te haré sonreír, :¡Y tu día yo iluminaré! :No importa en realidad (¡Qué tal!) :Si triste o feliz estás (¡Hola!) :Pues alentar a todos, :¡Pinkie eso y más hará! :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Eso sí! :¡Mi corazón se llena con el sol! :¡Eso es! :¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír :¡De las chicas que hay aquí! :Me gusta sonreír (Asombroso) :Y también verte feliz (¡Claro!) :¡Pero una gran sonrisa :Es lo que a mí me hace feliz! :(¡Cascos!) :Si tú estás preocupada, :Y tu cara mal se ve, :¡Lo imposible voy a hacer :Para que triste ya no estés! :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Eso sí! :¡Que se vea oreja a oreja tu reír! :¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír! :¡Porque me hace muy feliz! :Hay días que son muy solitarios :Y triste te sientes, :¡Pero Pinkie va a estar a tu lado :Y eso te ayudará! :Pero algo reír me hace, :Y hacer mi vida feliz :¡Si con mis amigas estoy :Y las veo reír! :¡Realmente soy feliz! :¡Pues me hacen sonreír! :Sonrío y me sonríen más, :¡Eso me hace muy feliz! :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Eso y más! :Dime cómo te hago ver :Que esto es :¡Es verdad! :¡Feliz me hace verte sonreír! :¡Eso me hace más feliz! :¡Todo pony tiene que reír! :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír :¡De las chicas que hay aquí! :¡Todo pony tiene que reír! :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír! :¡De las chicas que hay aquí! :¡Todos tienen que reír! :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír! :¡Reír, reír, reír, reír, reír! :¡Ven a reír! :¡Ven a reír! Letra Español España Pie thumb|right|250px :Me llamo Pinkie Pie, (¡Hola!) :Les quiero hoy contar, (¿Como estas?) :Los quiero ver felices, :Quiero este día iluminar :Aquí no importará (¡Qué pasa!) :Y si tristes hoy estáis (¡Feliz!) :Porque quiero animaros, :¡Quiero que así sonriáis! :¡Porque me encanta veros sonreír! :¡Es así! :¡Y lo que necesito esta vez! :¡Feliz! :Quiero en vuestra cara dibujar :¡Una sonrisa de verdad! :Me gusta ver reír (Así es) :Me gusta sonreír (¡Eso sí!) :¡Ver vuestra sonrisa :Es lo que me hace seguir! :(¡Es verdad!) :Si estáis preocupados, :O ardes de sufrir, :¡Trabajaré muy duro :Para así poderte hacer feliz! :¡Quiero, quiero siempre sonreír! :¡Es así! :¡Una gran sonrisa quiero dibujar! :¡Dame una sonrisa por favor! :¡Llenaréis mi corazón! :Hay días que os sentís muy tristes :Entonces Pinkie, :¡Vendrá y os enseñará que bajo el sol :Las nubes están! :Lo que me hace seguir adelante, :Por lo que quiero luchar :¡Es hacer sonreír a mis amigos :Y junto a ellos estar! :Así estoy muy alegre :Al veros sonreír :Me gusta dar y recibir, :¡Sonrisas, soy feliz! :¡Porque me encanta veros sonreír! :¡Es así! :Tu sonrisa es lo que me hace más feliz :¡Es así! :¡Y es que quiero en vuestra cara dibujar! :¡Una sonrisa de verdad! :¡Caminemos ponis, sonreír! :Llenar mi corazón de alegría :Lo que necesito es la sonrisa :De todos mis buenos amigos :Coro: :¡Caminemos ponis, sonreír! :Llenar mi corazón de alegría :Lo que necesito es la sonrisa :De todos mis buenos amigos :¡Caminemos ponis, sonreír! :Coro: ::(Llenar mi corazón de alegría) :Pie: :¡Llenar mi corazón de alegría! :Coro: ::(Lo que necesito es la sonrisa) :Pie: :Tu sonrisa es lo que me hace más feliz :Coro: ::(Lo que necesito es la sonrisa) ::(De todos mis buenos amigos) :Pie: :¡Sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa! :¡Que sonriáis! :¡Que sonriáis! Letra Original (inglés) :Pieright|250px :My name is Pinkie Pie, (Hello!) :and I am here to say, (How are doing?) :I'm gonna make you smile, :And I will brighten up your day! :It doesn't matter now, (What's up?) :If you are sad or blue. (Howdy!) :Cuz cheering up my friends, :Is just what Pinkie's here to do! thumb|300px :Cause all I really need's a :smile, smile, smile, :from these happy friends of mine! :I like to see you grin! (Awesome!) :I love to see you beam! (Rock on!) :The corners of your mouth turned up, :Is always Pinkie's dream! :(Hoof bump!) :But if you're kind of worried, :And your face is made of frown. :I'll work your heart and do my best, :to turn that sad frown upside down! :Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin! :Yes I do! :Busted out from ear to ear, let it begin :Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin! :And you fill me with good cheer! :It's true, some days :are dark and lonely. :And maybe you feel sad. :But Pinkie will be there to :show you that it isn't that bad! :There is one thing that makes me happy, :and makes my whole life worthwhile. :And that's when I talk to my :friends and get them to smile! :Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! :Yes I do! :Tell me what more can :I say to make you see. :That I do! :It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam! :Yes, it always makes my day! :Come on everypony, smile, smile smile! :Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! :All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :from these happy friends of mine! :Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile! :Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! :All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :from these happy friends of mine! :That's the perfect gift for me! :Coro: :(Come on everypony smile, smile, smile!) :Pie: :It's a smile as wide as a mile! :Coro: :(Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!) :Pie: :To make me happy as can be! :Coro: :(All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!) :(From these happy friends of...) :Pie: :Smile, smile, smile, smile, Smile! :Come on and smile! :Come on and smile Curiosidades *En esta canción en versión latino, Maggie Vera (directora de doblaje) aseguróen su cuenta de Twitter que sí hicieron los coros de la canción, pero que por alguna razón que se desconoce, no aparecieron en la transmisión. en:Smile Song de:Smile Song pl:Smile Song ru:Песня об улыбках pt:Smile Song Categoría:Canciones 2da Temporada